Royal Meeting
by JadeAlyss
Summary: Inspired by "Meeting of the Blondes!" Crazy things happen when several royals are invited to spend a week with two crazy people. Odd, but we've seen weirder, right?


**Royal Meeting**

**(AN) Lame title, I know. But good story! This was inspired by the story "Meeting of the Blondes," and it is hilarious if you've never read it. I'm gonna do something similar, but covering a wider variety... Enjoy! (P.S. I know Arya is a queen. I'm including her anyways. Dill with it.)**

**{~Début~}**

Location: Castle Araluen, Araluen

Time: 7:20 a.m.

Evanlyn, more widely known as the Crown Princess Cassandra, woke up with a yawn. She had been out almost all night hunting in secret. That was one of the perks to living in Castle Araluen: there was a forest right next to it. Sometimes she would terrorize the guards, just for fun. She needed little sleep to start her energetic self up for the day. As soon as she was dressed, she headed downstairs for breakfast. There, her father, King Duncan, was waiting for her.

"Ah, there you are, my dear. You have a letter," he informed her, handing her a sealed envelope with no return address. Many thoughts raced through the blonde's head, many that cannot be recorded here for various reasons. (The author does not appreciate the fourth wall being broken.)

She carefully opened it, fearful of what was inside of it. She started to wince as she opened it up. The contents read like so:

(Switch to a fancy font)

Dear Princess Cassandra,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to spend a week in a castle with many other young royals, like yourself. Please pack whatever you should like to bring with you. Resistance is futile.

You shall be transported (willingly or forced; the choice is yours) to this new castle at the nineteenth hour of the day.

Sincerely,

ShieldBinder and DaggerBlade

(Switch back to normal font)

Her fears were well-grounded. She looked at her father, trying not to show the terror she felt. Under normal circumstances, she would have never been this afraid. However, this was ShieldBinder and DaggerBlade they were dealing with...

She showed the letter to her father. Duncan looked at her, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sounds like you should go," he said.

"No! You don't know who these people are, Dad!" She protested.

"Actually, yes, I do," Duncan said, a far-away look in his eyes. Then he snapped back to reality and said very seriously, "But you should go. After all, they did say, 'Resistance is futile.'"

"But..."

"Eat and get packed!" The king laughed.

Location: Smash Mansion, Smashville

Time: 7:20 a.m.

Early in the morning, Marth got up and stretched. He showered, dressed and even made breakfast. (I hate morning people.) As he was frying sizzling bacon on the stove, Pit walked in, rubbing his bleary eyes. Marth checked the clock. It was 7:30.

"Good morning," the prince greeted Pit cheerfully. His bright gaze was met with a withering glare from the angel.

"Morning," Pit groaned, sitting down. Or rather, almost sitting down. He missed the chair, but did hit it and as he fell to the floor, the chair knocked over on top of him as well. He groaned louder.

Marth set the chair upright, then helped the poor brunette up. Pit then sat down (successfully this time), resting his head on the table.

Zelda walked into the kitchen, alerted by the loud commotion. She had been up for several hours as well, but as she had not been hungry she had stayed in her room, reading a book. Peach followed suit, but she had recently risen.

"Is everything alright?" Zelda asked, concerned.

"Yes, it is. Thank you for asking," Marth said graciously, pulling out a chair for each of the girls.

"My arm isn't," Pit mumbled, his forehead resting on the table.

"Aw, did you land on it?" Peach asked, gently patting his shoulder.

"Yes. Now stop," he grumbled, brushing her had away. Pit was not a morning person.

"Well, breakfast is ready. Shall we eat in the dining room?" Marth asked, always for formality.

"Why not?" Zelda shrugged.

The girls helped Marth carry the eggs, bacon and waffles (with strawberries and whipped cream) into the large hall-like room. Marth opened the curtains, letting the sunlight shine through. It was finally spring again, and the warmth felt good.

Pit began to sit down, and recoiled in shock.

"AHHHHH!" He screamed.l

"What? What is it?" A voice said from what sounded like underneath the table.

"Roy? Why are you..." Marth said, unable to finish his thought.

"Underneath the table? I have no clue," the redhead answered, getting up and brushing himself off. "The last thing I remember is... I can't really even remember that. Oh well. Is that... Bacon?"

"No," Pit answered, hiding the greasy meat and its plate on his lap.

"Too bad. I could've sworn I smelled it... Pity. Hey, I have letters in my pocket!" Roy exclaimed.

"How did they get there?" Zelda asked, confused (and not for the first time that morning, either, I might add.)

"Dunno," he said, tearing one open. "There are four." He passed one to Peach, Zelda and Marth. Not a one of them had a return address- or a stamp, for that matter. Marth's eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment, then shot up as he read the two names at the bottom. His letter read like so:

(Switch to that fancy font again, please)

Dear Prince Marth,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to spend a week in a castle with many other young royals, like yourself. Please pack whatever you should like to bring with you. Resistance is futile.

You shall be transported (willingly or forced; the choice is yours) to this new castle at the nineteenth hour of the day.

Sincerely,

ShieldBinder and DaggerBlade

(You know the drill)

Marth screamed. For the "great warrior" he was, it was rather girly and high-pitched.

Zelda and Peach were confused, and Roy passed out. Pit read Roy's letter curiously, and his face paled at the names mentioned.

"NOT THEM! ANYTHING BUT THEM!" Marth yelled, taking out his sword and preparing to fall on it. Peach yanked the sword out of his grasp.

"What, in the name of the great goddess, are you doing?" Zelda exclaimed.

"Sh-sh-sh-ShieldBinder!" Roy stuttered, waking up suddenly.

"Yeah? What's the big deal with it?" Peach asked skeptically, an eyebrow raised.

"ShieldBinder was the one who captured us and sold us to rabid fangirls on eBay," Pit said quietly, resigning himself to his friends' fates.

"Oh..." The two princesses said in unison, one paling and the other a bright smile crossing her face.

"Well, we'd better make a good impression!"

Location: Ellesméra, Du Weldenvarden

Time: 7:20 a.m.

Arya was in her room in Ellesméra. She was reading from an ancient script about dragons. Her own dragon, Fírnen, watched her.

I don't know why you read those, he said to her.

"Well, as a queen, I must be informed on our past as dragon and dragon rider," she replied out loud.

I like how you say dragon first, he commented. Arya rolled her eyes.

Her door opened, and she saw someone she never expected to see.

"Eragon!" She exclaimed, rushing to greet him. She threw her arms around him. He reciprocated the gesture. She interrupted the embrace awkwardly.

"Why are you here?" She asked breathlessly.

"I received a letter for you," he said, holding it out for her.

She opened it curiously, and read what was inside. After she did so, she was very confused. She showed the letter to Eragon.

"I think you'd better go willingly," he laughed.

Location: Minas Tirith, Gondor

Time: 7:20 a.m.

Legolas was visiting in Minas Tirith with Aragorn. They sat in the dining room now, with Gimli and Arwen present as well.

"How have you been?" Aragorn asked Legolas.

"Fine, fine. Greenwood still has father watching it, after all. I think I am ready to bring the colony in. Father is having them organized," the Sindar responded.

"Letter for Prince Legolas," a messenger gasped, rushing in.

"Thank you," the blond said graciously. He opened it, and his mouth hardened into a thin line as he reached the bottom.

"Farewell, my friends," he said defeatedly.

Location: Castle Araluen, Araluen

Time: 7:00 p.m.

Cassandra, or as she shall henceforth be referred to as Evanlyn, waited nervously outside, her bags packed. A carriage rode up, pulled by a white and a black stallion. They tossed their heads eagerly, ready to run again.

A shadow from inside opened the door, and motioned for her to join them. Evanlyn embraced her father, then nimbly leapt into the ornate carriage. Once the doors were shut, the horses cantered away, without hesitation.

Inside of the carriage, Evanlyn was in for a shock she'd never recover from: ShieldBinder.

Location: Smash Mansion, Smashville

Time: 7:00 p.m.

Marth was the last one out to the driveway, his eyes tear-stained. He knew in his soul he would never see the rest of them again. Roy looked the same, Peach was peachy, and Zelda was solemn. She had gotten the tears over with earlier.

A carriage pulled up, drawn by a white stallion and a black one. They tossed their heads impatiently. The door opened...

And a friendly hand pulled them all inside.

Location: Ellesméra, Du Weldenvarden

Time: 7:00 p.m.

Arya was anxious to leave. Though the forest was beautiful and her home, she craved to see more of the world. A carriage arrived, two stallions pulling it. One was white, one was black. She found it odd, unlike the others, that no one was driving them. They worked simultaneously, as though being controlled telepathically.

Or they were extremely intelligent horses.

Arya took the liberty to open the door, and was surprised to find no one inside. Somewhat reluctantly, she climbed in, waving farewell to Eragon.

Location: Minas Tirith, Gondor

Time: 7:00 p.m.

Legolas was locked shut in his room. They wouldn't find him here.

I know what you're thinking: of all of them, he should be the most diplomatic. The answer to that is yes, she should be, but there's a reason he isn't.

When he was kidnapped and sold by ShieldBinder that same day, it must be said that he had the most misfortune. He was packaged up and sent to a psychotic fangirl's house. That girl locked him in her room, and the elf never saw the light of day for at least a month. He lost count of the days, so he wasn't sure. Though she fed him, he was also alone for large amounts of time, and when she was there, too, it was not any better. He finally found a way out to freedom, just like the others did when they had a chance.

Now here he was, locked in his room, praying to Erü they would not find him.

Foolish elf.

Location: Unknown

Time: 7:20 p.m.

Legolas was actually the first to arrive, too. ShieldBinder left Evanlyn in the carriage all alone so she could go and take care of the Sindarin elf personally. She apparated into the elf's quarters. What happens from then on out both Legolas and DaggerBlade requested not be recorded here.

The next lucky people were the smashers. They climbed out to see the castle with its soaring towers and graceful architecture. Shortly after was Arya, and many minutes later came Evanlyn, who had trouble with the horses.

"Whoa," the girl said in awe, gaping at the castle.

They were escorted inside, for the most terrifying time of day:

Dinner.

**(AN) Yeah, that was random. I actually quite like dinner.**


End file.
